1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus switch, especially to a bus switch for establishing a signal path between a bus master and a bus slave.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it becomes possible to integrate several hundreds K gates scale of many function blocks such as CPU, DSP, MPEG-CODEC, in one LSI owing to a progress of a technology. Besides, examples are increasing that a multilayered bus switch is used to perform data communications between these function blocks smoothly, and to increase transmission efficiency thereof. Also in a built-in LSI system, a multi-structured bus specification such as AXI or OCP recommended by ARM company are appearing.
In FIG. 10 of the following Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a bus switch to connect plural masters with plural slaves.
[Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,905